Legion of Mars
by sergeant peace
Summary: Jango Firenze is the Praetor of the Legion of Mars, an elite group of boys who's sole purpose is to protect the camp from monsters, but when a betrayal from the 12th's cohorts lays waste to Jangos' Legion and to much of New Rome, can Jango stop them before they do the same to Camp Half-blood? or will he fail?
1. the legion

Jango Firenze sat in a tree, his leather jacket zipped up all the way to keep him warm, the bow in his hand felt heavy yet comfortable, "where are you." He muttered, looking through the forest, his storm grey eyes searching for something, he brushed some of his long brown hair out of his eyes and saw what he was looking for, he brought his hand up to his mouth and gave out a call, then reached behind him and pulled a golden arrow out of the sheath, nocking it onto the bow and aiming as a gigantic beast with the head of a bull ran through the forest, he pulled the arrow back and let it fly, quickly sending more arrows after it, other arrows joined in and the Minotaur snarled in surprise and anger, it continued to run with ten arrows sticking out of it's hide.

"Alpha team go!" Jango shouted, jumping out of the tree and running after it four other boys following, he slung his bow onto his shoulder and pulled out a Gladius, trying to catch up with the beast.

The Minotaur stopped and turned to Jango, letting out a few quick puffs of air.

"Your mine." Jango said, charging.

The minotaur ran at him intending to truck Jango, Jango quickly jumped to the side and slashed through the minotaur's skin and into it's belly, it let out of scream of pain and put it's hands to it's stomach, without turning around, Jango twirled his sword and held it with the point facing the ground and shoved it into the Minotaur's back, the minotaur fell to the ground, quickly collapsing in dust.

"Don't know why you ask us to follow Jango, you always take them down by yourself." One of the other boys said.

"If he got through me then I wanted back up to take him down, I didn't want him going free while you and the rest sat in the tree's eating pretzels

"They were about to expire!" one of the guys said, making the others laugh.

Jango smiled a little, "let's go, time to break camp!"

_(Jango narrating) We are the Legion of Mars, not many get to claim this, and we are lucky for it, Boys chosen by the god of war himself, and from 13 to 18 years old, we walk the continents, taking down any Monsters that are high profile, monsters that most campers of camp Jupiter can't handle, it's a dangerous job, we are the first line of defense for our Camp, and for the city of New Rome, immortality if you survive the fights, death if you desert, not allowed to have families, they slow you down, make you weak. I have led these boys for close to two hundred years, and we have been ruthless to the monster scum, not one day in my life have I failed to do my duty, not one second did I ever doubt my reason for doing the work that I did. I am the shield, protecting the camp and the city, I am the sword that strikes down the enemies of Rome…_

…_at least I was._

* * *

Jango sat at the fire with his other friends, a Coyote curled up around his feet. "We had another five join us in the last town." His second in command said, sitting down beside him, scratching his shaved head, "That brings our numbers to 55."

"Good," Jango said, 'Excellent work Jin... but shouldn't that number be 56?"

Jin shook his head, "one of the men deserted today, we found him later in the Alley, he was cleaved in half."

"You run you better be ready to fight a god." One of the guy's said, "Mars doesn't take lightly to those guy's running away."

"Who was it that ran?"

"Roran."

"I told you we let him join too late." Jango muttered, "he's only been with us for four weeks and he already skipped."

"What do you expect? Not everyone has what it takes."

Jango nodded and ruffled the coyotes ears, "tomorrow we'll start heading east." He said, "Maybe find some more recruits, then after we'll circle around and head back to camp Jupiter."

Jin nodded, "lets hope." He said, "With so many deserting, we need all the help we can get."

"Vestius, what do you think?" Jin asked the scrawny boy on his right.

The boy looked up from sharpening his sword, "I think that we need to just head back to camp, not many are joining anymore, not since the battle with the Giants."

Jango nodded, "Flavius what about you?" he asked the Indian looking boy across the fire from him.

The boy looked up from stringing his bow, "I think we need to make our presence known more to the populous, we go into towns discretely, the only way our recruits find us is if they happen to be up at midnight in Wal-Mart.

He nodded, then heard a hunters horn, "what the…" he muttered standing up.

"That doesn't sound like an ordinary Hunters call." Jin said.

"I'm going to go check it out," he said, picking up his Gladius and pulling it out, taking out his kukri too.

"You need us to come with you?" Flavius asked.

"No, I'll be able to take them on my own." He said, and then looked down at his Coyote, "but you need some exercise so you coming."

The coyote looked like it rolled it's eyes and stood up, stretching, _I'm not the one who gets winded from running. _The coyote's thoughts heard clear.

Jango ran out of the camp, looking around as he did, he heard the horn again and ran towards it, he heard rustling and suddenly something hit him to the ground, he groaned and looked up and saw a Hellhound standing over him, snarling. "Ares!" he shouted and his coyote jumps and takes the hound off of him, Jango jumped up as three more jumped out and ran at Jango, he pulled his Gladius up again, "come on." He growled, he kicked one away and slashed the other across the face, one of them tackled him and as he fell he thrust his sword forward, stabbing it through the chest, he sat up and the first two attacked him again, the first one biting down on his Sword arm, the other getting his leg and tearing it up.

Jango screamed in pain and looked to his side and saw his Kukri, he grabbed it and brought it over, stabbing one of the hellhounds in the head, killing it, "Ares!" he shouted, the coyote was now fighting two of the hellhounds, with another three coming. One of them jumped on top of the coyote and brought him down, the others jumping on him hungrily, "NO!" Jango shouted and kicked the hellhound off his leg, then stabbed it through the throat, he then ran to Ares and killed two of the Hellhounds attacking him, the others fell back, Jango stood in front of his companion, "stay back." He growled at them.

They watched him, then one let out a snarl and more hellhounds started coming.

Jango watched them with a feeling of loss, he heard a whimper and looked down, seeing Ares standing up and giving a soft yet menacing growl towards them, "For Rome." Jango muttered as the hellhounds started charging.

Suddenly silver arrows flew down from the trees, causing the hellhounds to scatter in confusion, Jango looked around, "who's there!" he shouted.

There was no reply, Jango took a step forward and fell, Ares nuzzled him, trying to get him up, Ares started growing, coming to the height of Jango, Jango leaned on him and they started walking, "why did you barely grow now?"

_They didn't, pose much of a threat until they knocked me down_, Ares said, _I was going to enlarge myself when you helped me, then those silver arrows came._

Jango nodded, "lets get back to camp."

Jin sat outside, a mug of hot chocolate in his hands, he was watching Desperate Housewives on a small portable TV, he took a drink of his hot chocolate, "ah, that's good." He said smiling.

"Jin…"

Jin jumped at the sound of Jango's voice, 'oh boss…uh I was just…you know…looking for the sports channel." He said turning around, "BOSS!" he shouted, seeing Jango injured and bleeding, he jumped up, letting his portable TV and his hot chocolate fall to the ground, he ran over to his commander as Ares shrank to his normal size, Jin caught him, "what the hell happened to you!"

"Hellhounds…ambush…silver arrows…" Jango struggled out then his head went slack,

Jin carried his unconscious leader into the camp, 'MEDIC!" he shouted.

* * *

Jango woke up with a start, beside him, Jin was asleep with his sword, "Jin," he muttered, 'Jin sound off!"

Jin jumped, "Jango, thank the gods your alive." He said, standing up. "you've been out for three days."

Jango sat up, brushing his long hair out of his eyes, "where are we?"

"About a hundred miles from Camp Jupiter." He said.

"You got within a hundred miles of Camp Jupiter in three days?"

"had to, we got orders to return with haste."

"From who?"

"Councilwoman Reyna."

"What for?'"

"Something about Raids that have been happening."

Jango nodded, he stood up and grunted a little, "fuck I'm sore."

"take it easy, doc said that you're going to be sore for a few days."

He nodded, "how's the men?"

"good, no desertions yet, we also signed up another twenty."

"are you training them?'

"haven't had a lot of time too, we were going to while we were in camp."

Jango nodded and walked outside, everyone was sitting around the camp, making food or talking in their own groups, the sun was slowly coming up. Jango walked through the middle of the camp, everyone jumped up saluting him. Except for the twenty new recruits.

"Who are you supposed to be?" one of them asked.

"My name is Jango, son of Mars." He said,

"is that supposed to mean something to us? Where the hell is the leader of this camp?" one asked, "tell me, before I Kick your ass."

Jango glared at him, "how about you stand up and salute your superior officer before I order centurion Jin to kick your ass back to whatever sewer he found you from."

"Praetor Jango, it will be my pleasure!" Jin shouted, pulling a Whip off of his side.

"for those of you who don't know what Praetor means, it means the leader of the legion."

The guy looked at Jango in surprise, then stood at a salute, the others quickly following.

Jango smirked, "alright, so you're the ones that joined up? You look like a bunch of bums! Jin, where the hell did you find these guy's?"

"I found a few of them in LA, rest of them I found in San Francisco."

"san Francisco," Jango muttered, "alright! You have been chosen as some of the best that we can find, of course I doubt that, but Centurion Jin hasn't been wrong yet." He stands in front of the one that had spoken at the beginning, "what's your name."

"Jake travis, son of Mars."

"and why did Centurion Jin think you were good enough for my Legion!"

"I know how to fight, my father taught me!"

Jango looked down at him, "Mars himself taught you eh?"

"no, my mothers' husband taught me, she met him after I was born, he was a Navy Seal."

"not as good but that's enough." He walked to the next one, the boy was tanned and he only wore a pair of jeans, despite the cool chill of the morning, his eyes were odd, they seemed yellow, "and you?" Jango asked.

The boy smiled, showing sharp fangs, "Dastan Crowley sir, Son of Lycaon."

Jango started reaching for his sword.

"don't bother sir, I'm not going to attack." He said, "I have no love for my father, and I will not do his dirty work, I pledged myself to the mighty Jupiter."

Jango nodded, having the wolf would help him in the long run, "alright! You know what you give up for this?"

They all nodded but Jango still reminded them, "you cannot have your own family, not while you're in the legion, nor can you leave the Legion, both of these result in death! But if you follow the guidelines and you do your job, then the reward is immortality."

"excuse me sir." One of the guy's asked, "do we have to just live in the legion for the rest of our days."

"no, there's only two ways to leave, one is death, death in battle, the other is to find some way to communicate with Mars and have him dismiss you."

They nodded.

"So right now, if any of you want to leave then leave, you have not yet said your pledge, so you are free to leave the camp, but once you say it, your in, in until your dead or until mars himself comes down."

No one moved, all of them looked determined.

He smiled, "then repeat after me, _I pledge myself to Mars, and the defense of New Rome!"_

"_I pledge myself to Mars and the Defense of New Rome."_

"_I hereby renounce all ties to my family, and give myself fully to the Legion, to death."_

"_I hereby renounce all ties to my family, and give myself fully to the Legion, to death."_

He smiled, "welcome to the Legion men." He said, "Mendez! Get these guy's armed!"

As they left, Jango turned and walked away, trying hard not to limp.

"thought you were going to pass out from shouting." Jin said to him, "you alright boss?"

"no, I'm no alright, someone lured me away, and almost killed me and Ares, I want to know who it was."

"well sir, I sent out a team to find out, they didn't find anything, except for those silver arrows you were talking about."

He nodded, "so why did Councilwoman Reyna want us to come back?'

"raids, someone's been raiding the armory every night, she posted guards, set traps, and even stood in the armory herself, results are always the same, someone comes in, knocks the guards and her unconscious, and makes off with a few weapons, mostly the imperial gold weapons, but also a pretty large amount of the iron weapons too."

"someones gearing up for something." Jango muttered, "but what?'

"guess we'll find out when we get there sir."

Jango looked around, "as soon as the new recruits are armed, lets break camp and move out, I wanted to be at camp yesterday."

* * *

Jango walked into the middle of Camp Jupiter, members of the Cohorts were watching him warily, when the Legion of Mars came to the camp it meant that something was wrong, "jin!" Jango shouted, "go ahead and tell Councilwoman Reyna of our arrival."

Jin nodded and spurred his horse forward.

Jango looked around again, the Fifth cohort walked out of their barracks and waved the Legion on, the fourth doing more or les the same thing, the first, second, and third cohorts were just glaring at them.

"not a very warm welcome from the first three cohorts.' He said.

"never is," Jango muttered, "at least not with the first three cohorts."

Jin rode back, "Councilwoman Reyna wants you to meet her in the gardens of Bacchus."

Jango nodded, "Legion!" he shouted, "make camp on the Fields of Mars!" he dug his heels into the horses side, spurring it forward towards the City, and the gardens of Bacchus.

* * *

Jango walked into the gardens, his sword and knife still on his side.

"Praetor Jango," Reyna said walking out, her glossy black hair was in one braid down her back, the white dress she wore came went past her knee's, "how was your trip?"

"it went well, I was able to bring in twenty-five new recruits."

"that's good," she said.

"now, why did you call my Legion back?" he asked.

She sighed, "I need your help with the Cohorts."

"what?'

"the first, second, and third cohorts have been cooking up trouble, disobeying orders, vandalism, and I'm pretty sure they were the ones who clogged the toilets, coupled with the raids on the armory…we need some help.

Jango sighed, "what about the Fourth and Fifth cohort?"

"They're the ones who guard the armory."

"They're not doing the best of jobs huh?" he asked.

She smiled, "not right now, no, but there's magic being done here, something always puts them to sleep right before midnight, I haven't been able to find out how to counteract it."

He nodded, 'leave it to me." He said, turning around.

"Jango…"

he stopped.

"be careful, I don't want anything to happen to you or your legion."

"of course." He said, walking away.


	2. fights and fun

Jango sat outside the Armory, members of his legion were with him, it had been four days since they had arrived in Camp Jupiter the Legion of Mars had guarded the Armory every night, so far no one had tried to attack.

At least no one tried to attack the Armory, in the mess hall the first, second, and third cohorts kept starting up fights between the two legions, usually for something as small as who's seat was who's.

"Jango!" Jin shouted, walking over, "we're here to relieve you."

Jango looked over and saw the night watch walking over, 'all right, Team Foxtrot! Your relieved!"

The boys gave a collective grunt of relief, walking towards the mess hall.

"Keep a sharp eye out tonight," Jango said, "this inactivity is making me a little nervous."

"The great Jango nervous?" Jin asked laughing, "Never thought I'd see the day when you got nervous."

"I said I was a little nervous." Jango said, "Now get to work."

"Yes sir." Jin said with a toothy grin.

Jango turned and walked to the mess hall, already his men were eating, drinking and flirting with the girls of the legion.

"Thought we weren't supposed to mingle with the girls." Jake muttered.

"Na, we're not supposed to have families, when we're on leave we can mess around with the girls, as long as we don't accidentally start a family." One of the Legion members said, leading one of the girls out of the mess by the hand, 'have some fun, just not too much fun, ain't I right hot stuff?'

The girl giggled and they walked out.

Dastan watched them all, unlike the rest of the legion, who wore leather jackets, white shirts and had swords strapped to their sides, Dastan wore a leather vest without a white shirt and no weapons were visible on him.

"Are you not hungry Dastan?" Jango asked him, "we got a lot of good meat.'

Dastan smiled, "I don't think you have my preference." He said.

'Nonsense, they have everything here.'

"Do you have a leg of deer meat that's uncooked and bloody as hell?"

Jango smirked and a plate was put in front of Dastan with a bloody slab of meat.

Dastan smiled, showing his fangs, "This looks appetizing." He said, eating it.

Jango yawned and stood up walking towards the door.

Dastan ate the meat quickly, "ah this is good." She said.

"It does look like you're having a good meal." Someone said.

Dastan turned around and saw a beautiful girl standing behind him, her glossy black hair was cascading down her shoulders, "uh…um…uh…I…uh…"

She smiled a little "don't you have a way with words." She said.

"Um I meant to say yeah, I am having a good meal." He said, "my name is Dastan, Dastan Crowley."

"Reyna…" she said, "I used to be one of the praetors here."

"Oh," he said, "that's interesting, so what are you doing in the soldier mess hall I wonder."

"I come here to talk to old friends, reminisce you know."

Dastan nodded.

"You're a Lycan aren't you?'

Dastan smiled, revealing his fangs again, "what gives you that Idea?" he asked innocently.

"Your fangs, your eyes, and the fact that you're starting to grow hair almost instantaneous."

Dastan looked down at his arms and sure enough they were already growing a thick coat of hair, he took a deep breath and concentrated, making the hair disappear, 'easy to get rid of."

Reyna rolled her eyes. "So why did you join the Legion of Mars? Don't you already have immortality?"

"I don't have much choice in the matter," Dastan said, "see, I do not show loyalty to my father Lycaon, but to Jupiter, he is my master, and what he tells me to do, I do it, so when he told me to join the Legion of Mars, I joined the Legion."

Reyna looked at him, "so you didn't join for your own sake, you joined because a god told you."

'Yes," Dastan said, "and wherever he sends me, it is for a good cause."

She nodded, "well I'm surprised Jango didn't kill you on site."

Why would he?"

"Well you're a monster."

"No I am not! I am a dog! And who would put a loyal dog down."

"You'd put it down if it has rabies."

'Hey! I already had my shots."

Reyna laughed making Dastan smile, he heard a loud shout and others cheering someone on, he stood up and looked at one of the tables that had pretty much everyone surrounding it, "what's going on over there?"

"I have no idea." Reyna said standing up.

* * *

Jango was arm wrestling with a large heavy set man.

"Come on Boss!" one of the men shouted, "you got this!"

"Thanks a lot Jules!" Jango shouted, he grabbed one of the cups beside him and downed it, quickly slamming the guy's arm down, his legion cheered, high fiving and collecting they're bet money.

"Again." The man growled,

"I already won, just gather up what's left of your honor and lets eat and drink to our hearts content.'

The men cheered until the man pulled out a dagger and stabbed it into the table, "again!" he shouted.

Jango watched the man and sat down.

"This time I got you." The guy growled, and they were at it again,

Jango pinned his arm again, as soon as he slammed his arm down, he reached over and grabbed the dagger, pulling it out and stabbing the guy in the arm, he then stood up and punched him, knocking him out, everyone stopped cheering watching Jango

"Sore loser!" Jango said, two of the members of the twelfth legion started going for him, but Dastan and Jake pushed them back, now both legions were on they're feet, fists clenched.

Jules looked at them, "well what are you waiting for lads?" he asked, "Get STUCK IN IT!"

The two legions cheered and charged at each other.

Jango punched one of the men charging at him and kicked another in the stomach, he turned around and got punched by Reyna, 'that was a cheap shot!" Jango groaned.

Reyna smiled, "sorry Jango." She said, 'but I gotta stand between you and my legion."

Dastan jumped over and helped Jango up, then looked at Reyna, "Feisty aren't you." He said to Reyna with a grin.

"It's one of my best qualities." She said, then kicked Dastan in the chest, sending him sliding across a table and slam into Jake.

Dastan sat up and watched her take Jango down again, "what a woman…" he said.

"Quit daydreaming and get off of me!" Jake shouted.

After fifteen minutes the fight was done, the Legion of Mars walked out of the mess hall, bragging about the individual fights they were in, he twelfth legion walked out, nursing wounds they had gotten.

"When will people learn not to fuck with us?" Jules asked,

Jango looked at the young black man, "when we learn to stop messing with them." He said.

"Firenze!" someone shouted, making Jango turn around, "you arrogant, egotistical son of a bitch!"

"Grace!" Jango roared, "you ass kissing, good for nothing, low down piece of shit!"

Jason grace stomped over to Jango, 'I ought to kick your ass Firenze!" he shouted.

"Well then bring it you prissy little bitch!" Jango laughed, they glared each other down and then started laughing.

"It's good to see you again Jango." Jason said, shaking hands with his old friend.

"Same here." Jango said, "How's it going with your Praetor ship?"

"Cohorts are a pain in the ass, senate's breathing down my neck, and I have a band of barbarians camped out on the fields of mars," he said, 'it's going great!"

Jango smirked, "so who's your new Joint Praetor?"

"Some guy named Maximus." He said, "guy's too serious, always talking about the glory of Rome, and how everyone should bow down to Rome."

"Sounds like some sort of crazed activist." Jango said.

"Yeah he can act that way at times, but he's really a good guy."

Jango nodded, "I would keep an eye on him if I were you."

* * *

Jin stood in front of the armory, the rest of his guards were patrolling the perimeter. "It is too quiet." He muttered, "I would've expected them to come already."

"Don't worry about it Jin," one of the other guards said, "Maybe they saw our banner and ran for the woods!"

They laughed, continuing to walk.

Jin nodded, then noticed something about the air, it shimmered lazily, making his eyes start to close, "what…what is…" he muttered, as he fell to his knee's, struggling to stay awake, he looked around and realized that the rest of his guards were fast asleep, past out everywhere, Jin struggled to stand, until finally he collapsed, completely knocked out.

"Man these ones were harder to put to sleep." Someone said, coming out of the shadows, "I wonder why…"

"Don't ponder it," another said, "no one can withstand Morpheus's sleep spell.'

'Right, lets get in and get what we need."

Four men ran to the door of the armory and opened it up, "Gather up all the swords and shields you can!"

As they went to work, the first man looked to the door and realized something, "the guards are gone."

"What?"

"The guards we put to sleep, they're gone."

"Impossible."

One of the guy's ran out, "he's right they're gone!" he shouted, suddenly something pulled him up, he screamed as he did.

"What the hell was that!"

Something broke through the wall and punched the leader; it was Jin, "well, well, well, what do we have here." He said, picking up the leader, 'Get um boys!"

The guards burst through the doorway and quickly subdued them, "hey Jin, you ever hear of using the door!" one of the guy's shouted, looking at the huge hole Jin had made.

"I'll fix it later," jin said, "now someone go get Jango!"

**I got the idea of the bar fight from the movie Centurion, it worked out pretty well i think, please review if you can and hopefully i'll put up another chapter soon.**


End file.
